Corps de colline
by Elro
Summary: Loin, loin dans le sud, ... tout le monde n'attend qu'une chose. Le prochain Piil. Défi du Poney : Le Harad. (OS)


**Bonjour, petit poney ! Bonjour cher public !**

**Nouveau défi, nouvelle histoire. Je tiens à préciser que je ne fais nullement l'apologie du commerce de l'ivoire, des foires aux bestiaux, et tout.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et toutes :)**

* * *

Le gigantesque mastodonte se dressa sur ses pattes arrière pendant quelques secondes avant de les laisser retomber de tout son poids, faisant se lever un nuage de poussière. Le sol trembla. Et de sa trompe jaillit un barrissement de défi. Il avait senti l'odeur de ses congénères. Des mâles rivaux. Et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Une nouvelle fois, il se leva, désireux d'en découdre, et ce malgré les ordres que lui adressait son dresseur.

Ce dernier, un petit homme râblé, jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au jury qui n'avait pas loupé une miette de ce qui s'était passé. Ils secouèrent la tête et commencèrent à parler entre eux. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour repousser le jeton de ce candidat. C'était le dernier à se présenter.

Liun se redressa et épousseta sa robe ample. Son fils et ses deux filles firent de même et tous quatre se dirigèrent vers la tente dressée. L'air chaud ne faisait que renforcer la forte odeur de pachyderme, mais cela n'incommodait plus personne. La trentaine de personnes était rassemblée autour du jury et discutait bruyamment en attendant le verdict.

Tous et toutes étaient des éleveurs de Mûmakil, cette espèce rare et recherchée d'éléphant. Et personne ici n'avait vraiment besoin du résultat des délibérations pour commencer les négociations. Pour tel jeune, pour telle oliphante ou encore pour une saillie... Les affaires allaient bon train. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs que quelques secondes à Liun pour être abordée. Le mâle qu'elle avait présenté avait fait son petit effet et elle ne repartirait certainement pas bredouille. Mais elle en attendait plus.

Le dernier dresseur présenté, celui qui avait perdu le contrôle de son animal, discutait avec animation avec Khal, un marchand de la pire espèce selon elle. Ce dernier n'avait aucun respect des traditions, de l'orgueil des éleveurs ou de la beauté de l'animal et il n'hésitait pas à croiser les oliphants les moins côtés avec d'autres pachydermes de race indéterminée avant de les vendre loin vers le nord-ouest à des pirates ou de vagues combattants insignifiants.. Là-bas, ils étaient envoyés pour la guerre. Mais il ne s'agissait alors plus que d'une pâle copie de ceux qu'élevaient les peuples de l'Extrême Harad.

Finalement, les membres du jury finirent de délibérer et se relevèrent. Ils distribuèrent d'abord les prix mineurs : des jetons d'ivoire qui récompensèrent les épreuves de joute, d'endurance et de force. Elles n'étaient là que pour amuser les enfants et Liun ne fit même pas attention à qui pouvait bien s'en contenter. Puis des rouleaux mordorés, qui permettaient la confection d'équipements royaux aux montures de guerre, à qui remporta l'épreuve de dressage et de combat monté. Les trois hommes eurent enfin les mains libres et Liun n'en détacha plus le regard.

A présent, il ne restait plus qu'un prix à remettre. Si toutefois il était remis car personne ne l'avait reçu depuis trois ans. Celui du _Piil_. Il récompensait le meilleur représentant de sa race. Ils déambulèrent parmi les éleveurs, s'arrêtant un instant devant Dham-Ned, l'une de ses voisines et plus coriaces rivales, mais ils poursuivirent et s'arrêtèrent enfin devant Liun. Le doyen des trois hommes lui prit alors les deux mains et lui murmura un mot à l'oreille. _Piil_.

L'émotion la prit à la gorge mais elle ne fit pas le moindre geste. Derrière elle, elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit ses enfants se serrer les bras. Tout ce travail n'avait pas été vain. En revanche, de l'autre côté de la tente, l'homme qui l'avait interpellée lorsqu'elle était entrée jura. Il aurait aimé conclure la saillie avant. Jamais plus il n'aurait les moyens de la payer maintenant que son Mûmak était devenu un _Piil_.

Liun sortit de la tente, toujours suivie de ses enfants. Et les autres éleveurs leur emboitèrent le pas. Devant l'enclos, tout le monde s'arrêta pour admirer le nouveau _Piil_. Certains avec admiration, d'autres avec une légère rancune. Le pachyderme était réellement gigantesque et devait atteindre sept mètres au garrot. Bien plus grand qu'une maison, quoi qu'en disent les chansons. Sa peau et ses oreilles étaient indemnes car aucun combat ne lui avait laissé la moindre cicatrice. Et ses défenses se dressaient, longues et parfaites, blanches comme le tronc des bouleaux.

Seule sa fille put l'approcher et malgré sa carrure plutôt faible, le Mûmak la saisit de sa trompe, aussi délicatement que s'il se fût agi d'une fleur fragile. Au niveau des yeux, elle modifia la peinture qui ornait l'animal. Le blanc n'était que pour les simples candidats. Un _Piil_ ne pouvait décemment porter moins qu'un masque rouge. Et lorsque ce rituel fut terminé, la famille de Liun repartit, précédée par son animal.

Et là bas, à l'horizon, ils s'éloignent, petits points à pied dans le soleil couchant, accompagnant le nouveau Piil. Aucun accord de saillie n'avait été convenu. Ils aurait tout le temps pour cela maintenant et les éleveurs les plus sérieux viendraient les voir sur leurs terres, loin, loin dans l'Extrême Harad. Là où grandissent les véritables Mûmakil, au corps de collines et aux jambes taillées dans les arbres.


End file.
